


Wilbur and his quest to get good // writing challenge

by burntcrackers



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 30 day writing challenge, Gen, No Romance, Oneshot, no beta reads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntcrackers/pseuds/burntcrackers
Summary: Wilbur tries to prove he's good at fighting. Tries.
Kudos: 23





	Wilbur and his quest to get good // writing challenge

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @gamerboy80ed November prompt list, with the prompt being training.

Wilbur sits on the backyard steps, watching Techno and Phil fighting. Phil wins, then Techno, then techno, then Phil. Once they’re done training they head over to Wilbur.  
“Hey Wilbur, wanna fight?” Techno says, to the surprise of Will.  
“Uh, sure.” Will responds.  
“Techno, stop teasing your brother.” Phil says. “Wait, WHAT DID YOU SAY WILL!?”  
“What do you mean, what?”  
“Wait, Will, YOU wanna fight Techno? For real?”  
“Well what do you mean, ‘YOU wanna fight Techno?’ Yeah, why not?”  
“Will I haven’t seen you hold a sword in years. And Techno is… Techno.”  
“I can fight Techno! Look how short he is compared to me!”  
“Wilbur you’re not even that much taller than m-”  
“SHUT UP, TECHNO!”  
“-and either way being taller than me doesn’t make you more capable of wielding a swor-”  
“I SAID SHUT UP! Also less talking, more fighting. We’re doing this right now, and you’re going to get your ass kicked.”

Wilbur proceeded to get his ass kicked.

“Not fair not fair not fair I’m going to set the house on fire I’m going to set the house on fire I’m going to set the house on fi-”  
“Wilbur, it’s okay that you lost.” Phil starts. “Techno’s really, really good at fighti-”  
“SHUT UP PHIL!”  
“I just want to say that I wasn’t even trying and that Wilbur is a loser.” Techno says.  
“AND YOU SHUT UP TOO!”  
“Oh okay.” Techno then proceeds to do the Nileseyy Niles Disappears meme but in real life.  
“What the shit was that.” says Wilbur.  
“I told you,” Phil sips his tea. “Techno’s really good at fighting.”  
“One. What does literal magic have to do with fighting. Two. Where the fuck did that tea come from. Three. That was luck. I am super good at fighting, Mr. Philza Minecraft.”  
“One. The writer wanted to up the word count. Two. British. Three. Wilbur…”  
“One. Ah, gotcha. Two. Interesting. Three. I am good at fighting! You know what? I’ll prove it to you!” Wilbur headed to the shed and picked up two wooden swords, then goes inside  
“WILBUR what the hell are you doing with those toys!?” Phil says, following Wilbur inside. Wilbur rolls his eyes.  
“Phil, they’re not toys. They’re swords.”  
“Wilbur I know a sword when I see one and those are no swords. Those are toys.”  
“They’re not toys.” Will mutters.  
“What are you even doing with them anyways?”  
“I’m gonna use them. To teach Tommy some fighting tricks.” Phil wheezes at Wilbur.  
“You? Teach Tommy to fight? Mate, Tommy knows how to fight way more than you. Like you could teach him anything.”  
Wilbur heads upstairs, ignoring Phil. Of course Will can teach Tommy how to fight! He’s not bad in the slightest, and Tommy’s just a child! He bursts into Tommy’s room.  
“TOMMYINNI-”  
“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!” Tommy screams.  
“WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING TOMMY!”  
“YOU SCREAMED FIRST ASSHOLE!”  
“WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN ASSHOLE!? I HAVE A SWORD!” Wilbur points a sword at Tommy.  
“THAT’S A TOY YOU MORON!”  
“NO IT’S NOT!”  
“YES IT IS!”  
“NO IT’S NOT!”  
“YES IT- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!” Tommy screams as Wilbur smacks him with the swords. “STOP SLAPPING ME, BITCH BOY!”  
They then both scream for a good five minutes.

“So uh, Will?”  
“Yes, Tommy.”  
“Why’d you… burst into my room screaming with two toy swords.”  
“They’re not toys. And I’m going to teach you how to fight.”  
“You? Teach ME? How to FIGHT!?” Tommy wheezes.  
“Why does everyone say that- YES, I am going to teach you how to fight.”  
“But I already know how to fight, Will-”  
“Always room for improvement!” Wilbur then drags Tommy out of the room, down the stairs, and into the backyard.  
“Wilbur, this is so stupid, I know how to fight.”  
“Tommyinnit.” Wilbur looms over Tommy. “Please. I need this. Just shut your fucking mouth and let me teach you or I’ll put you in the doom shack.”  
“Oh-okay Will…” Wilbur tosses a sword to Tommy, then holds his sword.  
“Alright, Tommy. I’m just gonna try and hit you, and you just need to dodge me. Real simple. Okay?”  
“M’okay.” Wilbur swings his sword at Tommy, and he easily dodges.  
“Woah, that was really good Tommy-”  
“Just move on with it.”  
“Eager, are we? Okay then. How about you try to hit m- OW!” Will screams as Tommy smacks him.  
“Next?”  
“Alright, let’s just fight. I wont hold back, so give it all you got!”

Wilbur proceeded to get his ass kicked part two.

“Wilbur- Will what the fuck are you doing?” Phil says as Will barges into the house. “And WHY are you covered in mud!?”  
“He fell into a thing of dirt after I hit him.” Tommy says, peeking his head through the door.  
“Wait Tommy, did you really just beat him up when he was trying to teach you?” Techno says this, then wheezes.  
“Yeah, it was sick!”  
“Not fair not fair not fair I’m going to set the house on fire I’m going to set the house on fire I’m going to set the house on fire-” Wilbur says.  
“Will, could you stop with that mantra! And you two!” Phil points at Techno and Tommy. “Don’t talk about your brother when he’s like this. Whatever this… is.”  
“Philza Minecraft, this is what I like to call Wilbur being a childish sore loser.” Tommy says.  
“I AM NOT A SORE LOSER!”  
“Wilbur, mate, you’re literally pouting-”  
“SHUT UP PHIL!”  
“Will, you absolutely are. You are a sore loser and a shit fighter. And that’s fine. We still love you no matter what the hell you are.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes,” Phil says as he pulls Wilbur into a hug. “Techno. Tommy. Hug him too.” They all hug Wilbur.  
“We love you, Will.”  
“Thank you, Tommy.”  
“But Phil is right you are a shit fighter-”  
“TOMMY!” Phil screams.  
“Sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm late, I know. But I actually worked really hard on this one and I like it a lot. Hope you did too.
> 
> Once again, my twitter is @burningcrackers. You can find me there, blah blah blah who cares lmao


End file.
